


Violet Eyes

by YuriPirozhki (AceOfSpace)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I love my son Yuri Plisetsky, Inspired by Welcome to the Madness, Just two Russian cuties being dweebs, Welcome to the Madness killed me, Yuri loves his big sister Mila even though he'd never say it to her face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpace/pseuds/YuriPirozhki
Summary: 'Welcome to the Madness' was the title of his exhibition skate, and in Mila's opinion, he looked the part.“Blink for me,” she told him as she pulled away. “Perfect.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely inspired by the thirty second 'Welcome to the Madness' preview that I first saw a few hours ago. As much as I love the idea of Georgi being the mastermind behind Yuri's look, I'm a sucker for the Yuri/Mila friendship, so   
>  just for a bit of fun, voila! Enjoy!

“Hold still,” Mila urged, his pointed chin held between her thumb and forefinger, “It’s gonna get everywhere if you don’t. Good.”

She’d never put makeup on Yuri before. She wasn’t sure if anyone had. Still, despite the way that he twitched his nose as her brushes tickled his skin, and despite his complaining about keeping his neck straight, he seemed to be enjoying it. Mila wouldn’t tell him to his face, but she’d caught the younger skater stealing glances at his own reflection, even showing a hint of a smile. It was nice to see him happy, she thought. He had worked so hard this past year. He _deserved_ this.

“Blink for me,” she told him as she pulled away. “Perfect.”

She gazed upon her masterpiece with a look of admiration. His piercing green eyes were surrounded by vivid clouds of deep purple eye-shadow, emphasised with thick black liner. His blond locks were slicked back into a half-up style, and his cheekbones were sharpened with highlighter. Mila furrowed her brow and tapped her lip as she took in Yuri’s changed appearance, everything about him harder and more fierce than what she’d come to expect from him. ‘Welcome to the Madness’ was the title of his exhibition skate, and in her opinion, he looked the part.

“I’m so proud of you,” Mila spoke quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear. “You’re gonna wow everyone; I know it.”

He was like the little brother she’d never had, and they had become constants in each other’s lives. She’d had the pleasure of watching him exude potential as a small child, and seeing him grow and improve before her very eyes into the extraordinarily talented young man he was today. Before her was a Grand Prix International champion at fifteen, at the start of his professional career. For him, the sky was the limit. 

“God, quit being so sappy,” teased Yuri with a roll of the eyes, “You’re making me nauseous.”

“It’s true!” She stuck out her tongue before glancing to a door on the room’s far side, beyond which were Yuri’s beckoning fans, an audience of thousands. “Now go! Your angels, they’re waiting for you!”

He huffed in response. “Damn right, they are. After watching Viktor and Katsudon, they’re probably waiting for some _real_ entertainment.”

“You look great, by the way,” Mila assured him, “He won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.”

For a split second, the overconfident champion was caught off guard.

“What?”

“What?” she repeated, her eyes wide.

“... Shut up.”

Mila smirked to herself as Yuri turned his back, picked up a pair of tinted glasses and placed them atop his head. She knew why he was twitching with anticipation as she brushed his face. She knew why he was being extra snappy as she showered him with compliments.This wasn’t a competition; he had no reason to be nervous, yet he was, and she knew why.

 _Yes, Yuri,_ she thought to herself. _It’s that obvious._


End file.
